Los celos del tiburón y el delfín
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Sobre los celos de Rin y Haruka y todo lo que harán por obtener la atención de la orca.
1. Chapter 1

Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>Los celos del tiburón y el delfín

**Resumen: **Sobre los celos de Rin y Haruka.

**Personaje: **_Rin Matsuoka — Makoto Tachibana — Haruka Nanase. / RinMakoHaru_

**Género:** Romance – Drama.

* * *

><p><em>Los celos del tiburón y el delfín<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Haruka Nanase siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Makoto por lo tanto está acostumbrado a recibir constante atención de la orca y es por eso que le molesta y siente celos de Rin, aunque sea su amigo también, y es que el tiburón no tiene derecho a robarle a su mejor amigo sea su novio o no.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rin Matsuoka ha sido el amigo de Haru desde que lo conoció en el club de natación, su relación ha consistido en una rivalidad en el nado y buenos amigos fuera del agua aunque a veces se les olvide que la competencia queda en el agua, pero al tiburón le molesta que Haru sea el mejor amigo de Makoto, su novio, y que éste le de atención en demasía al delfín. Y es entonces cuando la competencia sale desde el fondo de la piscina y una nueva competencia empieza, una competencia por la atención de la orca.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lunes 03 de noviembre del 2014. _

_Entrenamiento junto a Samezuka._

Parecía un día normal, los pájaros cantando, el olor de las flores, la suave brisa del viento y los magníficos rayos del sol presagiaban un buen día. Y el día para Makoto sería excelente sino fuera por su novio y su mejor amigo que ese día estaban insoportables. La orca es una persona de naturaleza generosa, paciente y gentil, pero ése par de tontos estaban abusando de su paciencia y gentileza. Haruka y Rin tenían una competencia que rayaba lo absurdo ese día, estaban más energéticos en el nado que de costumbre así que no les sorprendió que quedaran empatados, pero cuando fue a darle la mano a su mejor amigo para salir juró que escucho a su novio gruñir y lo que casi le vuela la cabeza fue la sonrisita del delfín, pero fueron las risas de Kou y Nagisa lo que le indicaron que algo andaba mal la pegunta que rondó su mente era ¿qué se traían ése par en mente? Y las mil y un posibilidades que le cruzaron como respuesta no le ayudaron en nada. Fue la primera vez que Makoto temió por su salud mental.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Martes 05 de noviembre del 2014_

_Escuela Iwatobi. Salida._

La orca había tenido un día muy pesado y todo lo que quería era irse a casa. Los exámenes sorpresa que le aplicaron ese día lo habían dejado cansado y las prácticas aún más así que quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible, tomar una ducha, cenar algo de la deliciosa comida que prepara su mamá y dormir, con lo que no contó es que su novio y su mejor amigo se auto invitarían a cenar en su casa y ahí estaba él junto al delfín de su mejor amigo esperando a que su novio llegara. Rin estaba retrasado y Haru no ayudaba a aligerar su ansiedad con los movimientos de sus ojos al reloj del celular, su mejor amigo le gritaba con la mirada que dejaran al tiburón y se fueran a su casa a cenar. Haruka estaba a punto de expresar con palabras su inconformidad por estar esperando al tiburón cuando éste apareció con la respiración agitada de tanto correr. La orca inmediatamente se preocupó por el estado de su novio y le paso su botella de agua para que tomara un poco, Haru fue testigo de cómo los ojos de Makoto se iluminaban al ver a Rin y del regreso de su alma al cuerpo al sentir el alivio de que el tiburón estaba bien. Estaba por aceptar así mismo que su mejor amigo es feliz a lado del depredador y que no debería sentir celos y que debería alegrarse por la felicidad del chico cuando Rin besó al peli oliva frente a él y después mostró una sonrisa depredadora que iba solamente dirigida a su persona en señal de victoria. ¡Oh por su amada agua que no le quitaría a su mejor amigo! Era la guerra.

* * *

><p><em>*Aparece en medio de una cortina de humo* ¡Hola, cómoestán ?)! Espero hayan tenido una buena fiesta esté Halloween, yo quería disfrazarme pero al final no pude asistir a la fiesta de disfraces a la que me invitaron porque me saturaron de tarea (quecruelesmaestrostengo) y me quede en casa todo el finde. Discúlpenme que aparezca hasta ahora pero la universidad absorbe mi tiempo al full sino me creen pregúntenle a mi mejor amigo que se pasa quejándose de que no le doy atención.<em>

_Anyway~ Mucha cháchara de mi parte. Tendrá continuación es una serie de drabbles que espero no rebase los tres capítulos cómo lo hizo "Crónicas de una relación" que es una serie de drabbles de Kuroko No Basquet que aún no actualizo (publicidad,suciapublicidad). _

_¡Oh god, más de 127 palabras de puro blah, blah, blah! _

_PD: Hasta la próxima. Espero que sea pronto. Si encuentran errores ortográficos díganme por favor y perdónenme._

_**¿Review? Enoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>Los celos del tiburón y el delfín

**Resumen: **Sobre los celos de Rin y Haruka.

**Personaje: **_Rin Matsuoka — Makoto Tachibana — Haruka Nanase. / RinMakoHaru_

**Género:** Romance – Drama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De dolores y enfermedades<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio pero hace mucho que se ha resignado a usar artimañas con tal de obtener la atención de la orca, después de todo la culpa es de Rin por quitarle la atención de su mejor amigo, así que cuando Makoto le dijo semanas atrás que Rin quería salir de Iwatobi por unos días y que le pidió que lo acompañara él entro en desesperación y es que ¿qué iba a hacer sin su mejor amigo, quién le daría su mano para salir de la bañera cada mañana o quien le llamaría la atención con una dulce sonrisa por desayunar, almorzar y cenar caballa? Nadie más podría ocupar el espacio que Makoto habita en su vida, así que decidió hacer todo lo posible para evitar que la orca se fuera con Rin.

En la mente nublada por los celos de Haruka, se desarrollaban miles de escenarios dignos de telenovela y es que pasaban miles de pensamientos en los cuales el tiburón raptaba a su mejor amigo y éste como esta tan enamorado del depredador se dejaba hacer y él nunca lo volvería a ver. Y apenas terminaba de imaginar tal escena su determinación por detenerlos aumentaba a límites insospechados. Nadie le robaría a la orca y mucho menos Rin, sobre su cadáver y lo jura por los dioses de la caballa que no lo permitirá.

Y es así como llegamos a la situación actual, un Haru enfermo en cama que tiene dolores estomacales tan fuertes que siente que la vida se le escapa, un Makoto preocupado atendiendo a su chico hidrófilo que está enfermo y hasta cancelo sus planes por él y un Rin asqueado porque sabe que Haruka le ha ganado esta vez. Apenas la orca se va a la cocina Rin muestra una sonrisa depredadora que al delfín le da escalofríos, siente un mal presagio y sabe que la próxima vez le tocará perder, después de todo Rin también sabe jugar sucio y los dos harán lo que sea por conseguir la atención de Makoto.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por estar tan inactiva pero entre la universidad y la depresión post manga final de Naruto me están acabando. Como ya terminó Naruto veré mas yaoi ¿soy la única a la que el fandom de Naruto la tiene decepcionada y con ganas de abandonarlo? Es inmaduro como menosprecian el trabajo de años de Kishimoto sólo porque no acabó como querían.<em>

_Anyway~ Mejor les dejo este pedacito de HaruMakoRin. El delfin y el tiburón son unos loquillos y se darán con todo xD  
><em>

_¡Hasta la próxima! Espero y sea pronto._

**_¿Review? Enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>con voz y voto<strong>" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir corriendo**__"._

_¡No me manoseen!_

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>Los celos del tiburón y el delfín

**Resumen: **Sobre los celos de Rin y Haruka.

**Personaje: **_Rin Matsuoka — Makoto Tachibana — Haruka Nanase. / RinMakoHaru_

**Género:** Romance – Drama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Películas<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rin Matsuoka tenía un plan para pasar el rato con su novio —y es que desde que Haruka le declaro la guerra por la atención de Makoto no había instante alguno para pasar momento a solas— pero nunca creyó que este se vería frustrado por el pingüino, y podría jurar que Haru tenía algo que ver en ello; pero no importaba que su cita con Makoto se haya visto afectada y transformada a salida grupal, no importaba porque tenía un plan de reserva por si las cosas llegaban a estos extremos, él era un depredador y nadie iba a ganarle a su novio.

Cine en casa de la orca no era tan mala idea como le pareció en un principio la propuesta de Nagisa, oh claro que no, porque ahora podría hacer que el pingüino sugiriera ver películas de terror y él sería la fortaleza de su novio, que Makoto tuviera miedo a esas cosas era adorable y él adoraba sentirse necesitado por él.

—

—

La película apenas llevaba veinte minutos de transmisión y la orca se encontraba aferrada a su pecho, y el trataba de tranquilizarlo a base de susurros y sutiles caricias proporcionadas, sus manos estaban demasiado ocupada acariciando los olivas cabellos de su novio y sus infiernos escarlatas estaban posados en el dueño de sus latidos, en un impulso beso el cuello de su novio y éste suspiro de placer, estaba a punto de besar los labios de su novio cuando palomitas fueron lanzadas a su persona. Joder, que por un momento se había olvidado que tenían compañía. La cara de la orca volvió a estar enterrada en su cuello pero ya no de miedo sino de vergüenza.

Busco al responsable de haberle arrebatado su momento y se topó con una escena arrolladora; Nagisa quería comerse a Rei a besos ¡que buscaran un cuarto! Quiso gritarles pero los oceánicos ojos del culpable de arruinar su momento le encararon con la satisfacción de quien se cree ganador.

—

—

La hora de partir había llegado, Nagisa y Rei se habían ido hace unas horas pero él no quería despegarse de su novio y por lo que veía Haru no pensaba irse hasta que él no se fuera. Una llamada al celular de Nanase logró que avisará a la orca de su pronta partida, era momento de retirarse y dejar descansar a Makoto. Estaban despidiéndose cuando la orca soltó unas palabras que le supieron a gloria _"Rin podrías quedarte esta noche"_ fue todo lo que necesito para despedir a Nanase y volver adentro con su novio. Sonrió depredadoramente mientras veía a Haruka partir. Había ganado una batalla pero la guerra todavía estaba empezando y eso lo supo al ver los oceánicos ojos de Haru.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, cómoestán ?)! Lamento haber tardado pero he tenido una semana estresante. Lo único bueno es que se acercan las vacaciones ¿qué planes tienen? ¡Yo me he propuesto tener 30 escritos en mi perfil, sólo me faltan 7, creo! Y ver mucho anime, obvio tengo que aprovechar porque el semestre próximo tendré prácticas en el preescolar. <em>

_Anyway~ mucha palabrería _

_¡Hasta la próxima! Espero y sea pronto. _

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


End file.
